Mídia
350px TV A primeira aparição de Os Simpsons na televisão foi no "the Tracey Ullmann Show". Em 1989, o show foi seguido por uma série. Desde então, o seriado foi transmitido com mais de 500 episódios e está atualmente em sua 23ª temporada (que já foi confirmada). Ver mais em Os Simpsons Os Simpsons, o filme "Os Simpsons, o filme" foi lançado em 27 de julho de 2007. Foi produzido pela Fox, Gracie Films e Romana Film. O filme foi dirigido por um longo tempo pelo produtor David Silverman e escrito por uma equipe, incluindo Matt Groening, James L. Brooks, Al Jean, George Meyer, Mike Reiss, Swartzwelder John, Jon Vitti, David Mirkin, Mike Scully, Matt Selman e Ian Maxtone-Graham. Havia boatos de um longa-metragem dos Simpsons desde o início da temporada. James L. Brooks inicialmente pensou que a história do episódio "Acampamento Krusty" foi apropriado para um filme, mas encontrou dificuldades para ampliar o script do episódio. Ver mais em The Simpsons Movie Livros Houveram muitas publicações oficiais dos Simpsons desde o início da série, assim como muitas não-oficiais. Desde uma lista de episódios à uma lista de personagens. Houve também "Are We There Yet Guides" e "The Simpsons Library of Wisdom", que falam sobre os personagens em indiviual. Histórias em quadrinhos de "The Simpsons Comics" e "Comics Bart Simpson" são reproduzidos em formato de livro. Todos os anos, vários calendários também são liberados. Ver mais em Livros Jogos O primeiro jogo foi "The Simpsons Arcade Game", lançado pela Konami em 1991. Entre 1991 e novembro de 2001, 19 jogos foram lançados em vários formatos, como no NES, Commodore, Master System, Mega Drive, Game Boy, PC, Playstation e Game Boy Color. A "Radical Entertainment" lançou "The Simpsons Road Rage", em 2001, e "The Simpsons Skateboarding" exclusivo para Playstation 2 em 2002. Um dos jogos mais populares Simpsons foi "The Simpsons Hit & Run", que seguiu uma abordagem "Grand Theft Auto (GTA)" para o estilo de jogo. Em 2007, "The Simpsons Game" foi lançado. Jogos dos Simpsons também foram lançados para plataformas móveis e IOS. Ver mais em Jogos Quadrinhos Quadrinhos dos Simpsons foram publicados originalmente pela Bongo nos EUA em novembro de 1993. Desde então, têm sido lançado no Reino Unido (cerca de um ano depois dos EUA), Austrália, Sérvia e outros países incluindo o Brasil onde,infelizmente,não fizeram muito sucesso. Os quadrinhos surgiram como "The Simpsons Illustrated" em 1991 e durou até 1993. "Bart Simpson Comics" também foram lançados em todo o mundo, incluindo estórias curtas baseados em Bart e amigos. "Treehouse of Horror Comics" são lançados anualmente. Também os EUA e o Reino Unido têm uma série chamada "The Classics Simpsons" ou "The Best of The Simpsons". Discografia As coleções de músicas do seriado foram lançadas em álbuns, "Songs in the Key of Springfield", "Go Simpsonic with The Simpsons" e "The Simpsons: Testify". O álbum de 1990 "The Simpsons Sing the Blues" chegou ao 3º lugar nas paradas americanas. Um outro escrito por Michael Jackson, chamado "Do the Bartman", foi lançado e foi o número um britânico. Um álbum semelhante, "The Yellow Album" continha covers, composições próprias e músicas do seriado. Outro single foi lançado em 1997, chamado "The Streets of Springfield". A trilha sonora de Os Simpsons, o filme, também foi lançada em 2007, chamada de "The Simpsons Movie: The Music" , com a canção "Spider-Pig" (Porco-Aranha) entrando no top 3 da Irlanda, top 10 da Nova Zelândia e Top 30 da Noruega e no Reino Unido. Categoria:Produtos Categoria:Curiosidades Categoria:Artigo do Projeto Vamos Melhorar a Wiki